Another Reason Why The World Is Insane
by LightDawnTwilight
Summary: Asano Gakushuu, the son of the Chairman and Class-A's president, discovers more family. Two half-brothers residing in the place we all call Class-E! More curious than shocked, Asano decides to approach without telling the truth until he thinks they will believe him when the time comes. Eventual OOC for Asano. Family fluff, humor, and drama. Also, Asano meets Korosensei as well.
1. Prologue: A Striking Revelation

_Well, I really wanted to write a fanfic on Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, but I had no idea what it should be about! After very long and careful thinking, I came up with this idea! I think it's pretty good, and I will probably edit Asano and his siblings into the character tags once that it available on the Ansatsu Kyoushisu fanfic pages._

_Well, for now, enjoy! I hope you guys really like this!_

_And **WARNING**, I update irregularly and will go back to a semi-hiatus once my Winter Break ends. I am a junior. My grades and extracurricular activities this year will determine which colleges or universities I'll be able to enroll in the future. But once I hit my senior year, I'll update more frequently since grades don't matter as much, and all I have to do then is maintain a A's and B's. Wish me and every college applicant good luck! Feels like I'm battling monsters like in Ansatsu when I take my tests/exams...urgh._

_This first chapter takes place immediately after Chapter 14 (first test arc ever) and Chapter 15 (the beginning of the Kyoto trip arc) in the manga. Therefore, this takes place literally right before the Kyoto OVA that was released a while ago. Kyaaa! The anime was released!  
_

_For those who do not know who Gakushuu Asano is, he is the principal's/chairman's son and has the exact same name as his father. Why? I don't know. **Never mind guys! His father's name is Asano Gakuhou! Thank you reviewers for telling me! Corrections were made and reuploaded with the release of Chapter 1!** _

_Anyway, the whole prologue is his point of view even thought it's written in third person omniscient. _

_Italicized words are someone's thoughts! If they aren't thoughts but used for emphasis, it's quite obvious so no worries about that._

* * *

**Prologue: A Striking ****Revelation**

Asano Gakushuu, son of Chairman Asano Gakuhou, steadily made his way to his father's office. Footsteps created a steady rhythm in the hallway. A lackadaisical feeling accompanying his thoughts every time he went to make this visit.

He was expecting the usual congratulations for achieving the number one school ranking and top mock exam score. To him, this was just a step to eventually enter some top high school, like Kunugigaoka High School, college or university, and so on.

There would be no real feelings between father and son, making it a mere formality. A formality between two people who are family but do not act like a family. A family that is distant but depend on each other when the situation arises. Situations one can achieve but the other can't. Achievements that do not amount to much on each other's part. A part that only their roles in life can play.

Or something similar.

Cocky words of arrogance and bouts of egoism from father and son would be thrown back and forth until Asano was frustrated or his father dismissed him.

_How hateful and bothersome_, the boy we know as Asano Gakushuu thought.

He decided to tell his father that this trivial act of politeness was a irrefutable waste of time. They were always able to exactly predict what should happen. Only a few words changed here and there every meeting, but they did not diverge from whatever purpose Asano had to greet his father. And their conversations would always result in the son eventually leaving by his own will or an eventual dismissal by his father. Unproductive and an abandoned chance to indulge time in more important matters.

Yet this single meeting with the man that Asano calls father would completely twist his life into an unimaginable but worthwhile journey.

A journey full of hardships and growth, you see? This is what a journey is after all.

. . .

"Ah, I was expecting you. Right on time as always." Gakuhou had responded to Asano's entrance as though he had known exactly when his son would appear regardless of the endless possibilities of him coming late.

Asano smirked at the man who sat on the gaudy chair while arranging some paperwork on his desk. The sun shined through a window and landed on the adult who greatly resembled a devil fitted in angelic cloth.

"Hello, Father, I trust that-

The brunette man waved his hand toward his blond child, signaling him to be silent. Noticing this, Asano knew to keep his mouth shut. All he now knew was that his father was going to tell him something important. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, how should I explain this," Gakuhou said even though there was not a hint of any kind of trouble doing so. "Asano, how would you you feel about becoming an older brother?"

Our main character in question was more confused than shocked. Why the need for more children? Was he not meeting all his father's expectations?

But since his father asked, then he was already an older brother.

"I do not see you adopting an orphan, and Mother is always traveling. I guess being an older brother would not be horrible, but who is he or she?" Asano's mannerisms and gestures indicated curiosity and puzzlement instead of surprise.

"Not he or she. They. You have two younger half-brothers. No, they are not twins and are also half-brothers to each other too. All of you are related through the one and only." The man shook his head while gesturing to himself.

"What. You of all people impregnated two women other than Mother? For someone like you to do something so scandalous is really out of character. I am quite surprised that no one found out."

Giving a sly smile, Gakuhou replied, "I have my methods. Maybe I will tell you about it later if I decide to. Anyway, they're only younger by a few months. All of you are technically the same age, but you were born first. I do expect you to act your part if you ever decide to meet them. Your brothers are troublemakers, you see?"

Asano gently took the papers that his father was holding for him to take. Examining them revealed the identities of his half-brothers.

Isogai Yuuma and Akabane Karma from Class-E. Born November seventeenth and December twenty-fifth, respectively.

And the three of them looked nothing alike. Well, Karma Akabane somewhat resembled Asano.

Barely.

"I discovered them completely by chance," the chairman said, deciding to continue his explanation. "Karma piqued my interest since he refused to come back to the main building to rejoin Classes A to D, and Yuuma's appearance reminded me of his mother. If I had not used such underhanded methods to trump Class-E, Yuuma's ranking might have been above fifty. What a horrible father I am to cause one of my many sons to fail."

And, of course, this influential man said everything in the same tone of voice as though the fact about having two more sons did not bother or faze him. It was talked about as though the two boys related to him by blood were a minor worry or obstacle in the grand scheme of life.

Shuffling through the papers, Asano could not help but comment. "Fighting by Akabane and a part-time job to support his family by Isogai caused them to land in Class-E. Father, only you could give me a devil and an angel for brothers."

"Yes, yes," Gakuhou answered, "but which path will you take? Ignore them for the rest of your life or let them intrude? I really do wonder how you will tell them the truth. I will get involved if the need ever arises, but I most likely will not if you decide to continue this 'normal' life of yours."

Asano looked at him with strong, unwavering eyes. "Of course I'll make contact with my brothers and think of a way to let the two know about our relations. After all, I have a year and possibly more depending on the future high school they will attend."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_"Kyoto. That is this year's class trip if I'm correct."_  
_"Perfect."_  
_"What?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."_

_"I don't want to hinder your enjoyment, but your mission also extends to this as well."  
"...You mean work on the assassination even there?"  
"Exactly."_

_"Ehhh? Are you going to be alright Karma? While we're traveling, it'll be problematic if you pick fights, won't it?"  
__"It'll be fiiine. I make sure to prevent the eye-witnesses from talking, so it won't become public knowledge."_

_"Hello."  
"Ah! Please don't tell the school about this!"_

* * *

_Short AN again!_

_Hope you enjoyed the prologue and the preview. huehuehuehue~_

_Won't update for a while now... :(_

_With lots of love, LDT_


	2. Chapter 1: A Time for Planning

_Hello again. Chapter 1 is up! Yay~ *Five Nights at Freddy's Children Cheer*_

_I'll be following the manga appearances of the characters to the best of my ability! For example, in the anime, Rio Nakamura has blond hair and blue eyes. Her original appearance in the manga is strawberry blond hair and grey eyes. When she eventually makes a formal introduction in this fanfic instead of a mention or a nod of acknowledgment, she'll have her manga appearance. Got it? Good. I'll try to be as accurate as possible! Tell me if I make a mistake. Want you guys to enjoy reading. (^-^)_

_Nagisa, Karma, and Bitch-sensei will be referred to as such. Probably the only characters in this whole fic that will always be written with their first name/nickname. Chairman is included as Chairman or Gakuhou to differentiate him from his son since they have the same last name. I feel like I'm forgetting more characters to this list, but I'll find out as this fic gets longer._

_Corrected the Chairman's name in the prologue by the way. Thanks for telling me in the reviews!_

_Remember! Italics mean character thoughts!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Time For Planning**

Kunugigaoka Junior High's main building. A lovely but draconian establishment where a plentiful amount of intelligent, competitive, talented, assiduous, smug, egotistical, haughty, and manipulative jerka . . . delightful children strive for their own grand future.

That is the kind of students that exist in this kind of school. Granted, not all, but most. However, this was the way they were groomed in such an exceptional place. In order achieve or pass their limits, the young set their standards high to avoid the eternal pit of misery and despair known as Class-E.

However, this was not a time for thinking about them. Currently, Classes A to D were in a great state of chaos due to a trip they were definitely waiting for a long time. Some were ecstatic while others were worried about the assignments following the journey.

And there are those who thought of it as a trivial matter. Just a small step compared to the various smaller ones they always breeze through.

These people were known as the Five Virtuosos. The top five students grabbed the highest spots, excluding Karma Akabane from Class-E who landed in fourth, on their own subjects that they excelled. The leader and the one who had the most outstanding composite score was Asano Gakushuu.

Also known as the older brother of Karma Akabane and Yuuma Isogai to only his father and himself. He acknowledges it rationally but not emotionally or mentally. After all, how on earth should someone feel to have extended family who he or she has never personally met? Happy? Conflicted?

With the thought to find a solution regarding the issue about his eventual approach to said siblings, Asano merely answered the people near him simply and directly. Unlike the charismatic, influential student council president all the denizens in Class-A was used to being dictated by, a silent, pensive teenager was quite the sight to see. A troubled but determined expression temporarily resided in his expression, and his elbows were positioned on a desk to keep his chin steady. Eyes filled with a sense of duty was exuding a powerful impact on every classmate.

It was almost like a circus, but there was no sign of bread. Should popcorn be counted to be more modern?

"What if . . . no . . . not plausible. Kar . . . ne . . . Iso . . . out of . . . question . . ."

Words uttered without the intention to command a classmate were another spectacle.

Talking to oneself out loud should not be a surprise. People do it every now and then, do they not?

But those in Asano's class believe that every thing that comes out of his mouth has meaning.

A pause. Everyone in the room froze. Silence.

As quickly as it had ended, the students resumed their activities to prepare for the Kyoto trip once again.

"Where should we visit?" The science whiz who everyone acknowledged as hideous and disgusting spoke. Koyama Natsuhiko's crooked teeth, bizarre eyes, and grotesque facial features made him an undesirable man and friend. Personality wise, only a very, very accepting woman could dedicate her entire life to a person like him.

Seo Tomoya, the boy who could brag about his expertise in English, opened his mouth to respond. "Who the hell cares? All we have to do is go to some damn places and do our assignment. Sakakibara, if you say the fucking red light district or an area with a ton of woman one more time . . ."

The Japanese language specialist shrugged his shoulders at the threat. "Don't worry. I can just try and pick some girls up at our hotel. It's a win-win-win situation for me, our group, and the lucky girl or girls." He was busier keeping his hair neat than actually helping his group choose locations in Kyoto.

Not that the others expected him to help. However, the four simultaneously glanced at Asano. The one they expected to lead them. And their leader was currently seemed to be planning something that did not relate to the trip.

" . . . Shouldn't we let him join the planning?" Araki Teppei, the history pro, mentioned one of their problems that could be fixed.

Maybe.

Seo scoffed. "Like I'd go and tell him. Just let Asano look over the plan after the three of us are done."

"Three?" Koyama did the math in his head. Even a preschooler could point out he answer if they knew how to calculate.

"Why the hell are you confused? You including Sakakibara? The bastard's not helping." Seo rifled through papers as he disregarded the useless virtuoso.

An argument - of a small scale - exploded among the four. Ignoring them to not eavesdrop on their debate about whether the playboy was useful and not a black stain when it came to humanity, Asano overheard another group conversing.

"This is going to be great!"

"I can't believe the workload though! To think that Kunugigaoka could do something so evil."

"Uh...where are we going again? Nara? Nodded off a little in class since I was too tired from studying last night."

"Kyoto. That is this year's class trip if I'm correct."

"Were all of us too busy to even remember that we even had a trip?"

"Perfect." Asano muttered aloud as he let out a sinister chuckle. The teenager finally found an answer to what bothered him for so long.

But he would not be able to predict exactly what would happen once the plan he gave birth to was set into motion. Isogai and Karma may as well derail it off the tracks and stomp over it intentionally or unintentionally.

And Asano knew he had to prepare against the possibilities like the back of his hand.

"What is?" Araki questioned, overhearing his leader. He's in charge of the broadcasting club after all. Good ears to announce interesting things, and the initiative to speak.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Asano waved his hand as if dismissing him.

The four "friends" who had their attention on the head of their group turned away and continued to discuss whether Koyama could be beautiful through infamous plastic surgery. Sakakibara and Seo rooted for the possibility that he would remain hideous forever. Araki was making a futile attempt to on the opposite since Koyama did not care. The scientist was dangerously testing and combining vivid chemicals.

They were certain of one thing. Asano was concocting some plan. Hopefully, they thought, it would not involve them.

. . .

The moment it was time for Karasuma and physical education, Isogai had a feeling that the long awaited Kyoto trip he was waiting for was going to be ruined. He knew that his human teacher was going to tell them to use the opportunity to kill Koro-sensei. Not cherishing the thought, Isogai let out a sigh as he headed toward the field with his classmates.

"What's with the long face? You tired from helping out your mom or something?" His best friend and group member Maehara Hiroto asked as he slung his arm around his neck. He gave a cocky grin and had brought Kimura Masayoshi, also known as Justice, along with him.

Feeble laughter escaped from Isogai's mouth. "It's just that, you know, I have a feeling. It's not really a good one, so I think I should keep my mouth shut."

Kimura was curious, wondering what thoughts ailed their class's male ikemen. Not because he's trying to uphold justice by trying to solve his friend's problem. "Anything wrong Isogai?"

"Well, it's not guaranteed or anything, but I think that Karasuma-sensei will make us undergo a huge assassination attempt on Korosensei. I think there's a pretty big chance that he won't let us enjoy Kyoto."

"Come on Isogai! Don't jinx us like that you ahoge bum! Stupid! If Karasuma-sensei seriously makes us assassinate Korosensei at Kyoto, say good-bye to those antennae of yours!" Maehara laughed as he repeatedly slammed his palm against Isogai's back. Inside, he felt murderous since he really, really wanted to have fun at Kyoto.

Is it not the once-in-a-lifetime event all third-year junior high school students were waiting for?

Resembling scissors snipping in the air, two fingers of Maehara's fingers created the motion.

Isogai chuckled, but apprehension sat on his heart, making him painstakingly mind every word that reached Maehara's and Kimura's ears. "You're not serious, right?"

Maehara continued to smile and slowly wrapped his arm around Isogai's neck. In response, Isogai gently lowered the blonde's arm with some force and walked over to Kimura's other side. With this formation, Kimura was the wall meant to defend Isogai from Maehara.

What a beautiful friendship!

"Hurry up and sit down. Today's physical education will go a bit differently this time." Karasuma-sensei's first order of business. Since all the students loved him far more than Koro-sensei when it came to PE, they immediately sat in a semi-circle in front of him.

The moment they were all settled on the ground, the adult with his signature piercing glare spoke. "As you are aware, there is a three-day two-night trip to Kyoto next week."

Isogai could feel an accusing stare from two of his friends. Great. No one in Class-E is that much of a fool to not understand what Karasuma-sensei was going to say next.

"I don't want to hinder your enjoyment, but your mission also extends to this as well."

The line all the teenagers wanted to hear the least.

_Great_, they all thought. The sarcasm was strong in everyone. If they could say it out loud without getting in trouble or scolded for complaining since the world was at stake due to an octopus alien, they would.

Surely and unquestionably.

". . . You mean work on the assassination even there?" Class-E's former gymnast Okano Hinata was the first to speak.

Karasuma stared at them with no pity. Isogai hoped that he felt an inkling of pity.

Emphasis on inkling. Further emphasized with the word "a little" attached nicely at the beginning. A little inkling of pity.

"Exactly." This was all Karasuma said in response.

Silence. It was brief. Time is precious after all.

And Isogai knows that fact like the back of his hand.

"The vast difference between Kyoto's streets and the classroom extensively complicate matters. Still . . . your individual groups' sightseeing routes will be determined in advance, and the plan is for him to accompany you. Kyoto is ideal for a sniper. The government has already made arrangements with professional snipers."

"Yes, Karasuma-sensei." All the third-year junior high students responded with ambivalent feelings. It is not as though their situation could be helped, but they have learned to make the best of what was given to them.

Korosensei gave them plenty of experience in that aspect of life. Thankful but annoyed. That is, the feeling that was felt among the teens.

"Should they be successful," Karasuma continued, "the ten billion yen will be divided up according to the contributions of those involved. I'm leaving the choosing of an assassination-oriented route in your hands."

"'Kaaay."

Karasuma left, and Maehara immediately jumped on Isogai, causing them to both to fall on the ground. Surprised, Isogai had grabbed Kimura by instinct, and there was now three on the dirt. Not two.

"Ow . . . Maehara . . . really?" Isogai grumbled as his friend's hand was dangerously approaching his ahoges. To protect the antennae that Isogai knew everyone in his class wanted to yank for some reason, he launched himself as far from Maehara as possible. Isogai knew that he would undeniably and painfully pull his hair for jinxing them.

Maehara followed him, laughing all the way. "Come back here!"

The two played around, pushing and shoving one another continuously while peals of laughter erupted between them. The boys roughhoused until Maehara had Isogai pinned beneath him, ready to exact revenge. Isogai was having fun as he made an obviously futile attempt at throwing his friend off of him.

Isogai may be the better at knifework and a master of more skills than Maehara's pool of talents, but brute strength could also win a battle.

But these two were not looking to kill one another. And they both ended up where the female class representative's, Kataoka Megu's, legs were.

Their eyes met hers.

"Damn, you've got some fine legs, Kataoka." Maehara could not help but comment. His gaze had lingered on them far longer than her gray eyes.

He earned a kick from Okano, allowing Isogai to escape from Maehara's grasp.

Isogai quickly checked to make sure he was not injured, softly patting Maehara's ribs to make sure a bruise did not form. If his friend made a pained face, he would know. "Are you okay? She kicked you pretty hard. I'd comfort you, but this was your fault. You shouldn't have said something like that."

"I'm not really sorry too." Okano huffed and turned her head away. Dead serious as Isogai has always known her for. Playful at times, but that trait was close to nonexistent.

Isogai offered his hand to Maehara, and the blonde gripped it. Using all his strength, he struggled to bring Maehara on his feet. His friend was also using all his strength to force Isogai on the ground with him. Maehara flashed him a cocky grin when Isogai sent him a look of exasperation that disappeared as soon as Isogai saw the smile. His expression was like a beam of sunshine washing away the tension among Maehara, Okano, and Kataoka.

"Oh, seems like we missed something," said Yada Touka when she joined the group with Kurahashi Hinano. She noticed Maehara glancing at her breasts, which were supposedly the largest in Class-E. With a smile and a hand, Yada turned toward the pervert and made a slicing motion across her neck.

Not very subtle way of threatening someone's life.

Yada's ponytail swished left and right as if shaking her head, answering the question that she would show no mercy if Maehara's gazed at her chest a second time.

Kurahashi hardly noticed what had transpired. The birds flying in the sky distracted her, causing her trademark smile to seem more ebullient and exuberant. "Huh? Did you guys say something?"

"It wasn't anything important," Isogai automatically responded. No need for anyone else to think worse of Maehara.

Seeing Kimura coming closer and closer, Kurahashi excitedly exclaimed, "The group! Us and Kimura! It's perfect! We can be one of the groups of seven! By the way, I'd really like our group to go on the Sagano Scenic Railway. Think of all the living things we'll be able to see!"

". . ."

All was silent.

But they could not refuse the happiness Kurahashi was radiating, and her eyes were shining. And all the other girls are her friends, and they outnumber the boys four to one.

Thus, the group was formed. Quite unceremonious and unremarkable.

. . .

Karma Akabane's mind was in a state of ambivalence, but he kept his emotions hidden. What the other students saw was the boy standing with his normal lethargic but somewhat observant appearance.

Karasuma told the students to form groups for a Kyoto assassination, and that was the origin of his internal conflict. Though to say that he was actually enthusiastic and ecstatic was a huge understatement. In fact, the thought about going to Kyoto and attempting to kill Koro-sensei was like an amazing dream. The field trip and a chance to earn billions.

Nevertheless, Karma was far more interested in murdering his alien teacher, but he knew that Kyoto was not a bad place either. He had been there two or three times since his parents were travel fanatics. Maybe designating their obsession with the term "maniac" is more accurate?

But they are his parents, so Karma decided to label them as travel enthusiasts. He did love them far more than what he let people think. After all, they wanted a child, were blessed with him, unconditionally supported and loved him (still do), and spoiled him by purchasing and giving him most of the things he asked for.

The only flaws of his parents that Karma had to adapt to were their continuous excursions to exotic locations or county hoppings and their tendency to embarrass and coddle him whenever they were home. Which is why the only person he had ever allowed to enter his home was Shiota Nagisa. It occurred on a day where Karma absolutely knew that his parents would not suddenly come home without telling their son in advance only to leave for another trip a few days later.

This was the reason why Karma ate no breakfast and was more inclined to skipping dinner in favor of binging on junk food or munching on snacks throughout the day. His parents were not home to wake him up or prepare a meal like most fathers or mothers do.

Not that he would let Korosensei know. Maybe he did. Karma had no idea, and he hoped the octopus did not. He did not want takoyaki made at mach twenty speed for him every day. Stealing Korosensei's food and wallet was considerably better in terms of risk and reward.

Regrettably, Karma had to admit that he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer when it came to cooking despite having professionally crafted and exceptionally superior tools. He knew to stay out of the kitchen. Nothing the red-haired teen made was what he could call edible. In fact, Karma could not call anything he took a crack at food. Recently, he bothered to create his own chocolate chip cookies by following a standard recipe. The outcome was charcoal lumps that popped like popcorn if touched. Without the directions, the amateur chef ended up creating a novel and unidentifiable life-form that splashed him with some green and brown sludge.

That did not mean Karma hated the food he gave life to. In fact, his creations became his favorite food for all the wrong reasons.

_Ha ha ha! Maybe I should experiment again and give life to another one to show Koro-sensei! Sensei, meet alien number two~! Wait, that would be number three. Making the exact same thing is impossible since my memory of its creation was more selective towards the result rather than the process. This time, the food the thing will be based on is-_

"Karma-kun!"

Karma snapped out of his daydream and turned around to greet his friend. _That voice belongs to the one and only androgynous Shiota Nagisa. Just kidding Nagisa-kun._

The short, light blue-haired boy held the group form in front of him. "Wanna be in the same group?"

Now, Karma had no more worries or was bothered about which group he would be placed him. Nagisa came to him like a god and eliminated his major problem in the span of a few minutes.

He tried his best to sound disinterested. "Hm? Ok~"

"Ehhh? Are you going to be alright Karma? While we're traveling, it'll be problematic if you pick fights, won't it?" Sugino Tomohito had inserted himself into the conversation and decision to bring in Karma. The supposed genius had become something akin to friends with the baseball lover, but Karma had to guess that it was not close enough.

Karma, prepared for this type of topic, pulled out his secret weapon and offered it to appease Sugino's and Nagisa's seeds of doubt. "It'll be fiiine. I make sure to prevent the eye-witnesses from talking, so it won't become public knowledge."

The "secret weapon" was a photo of an injured delinquent and his Yankee girlfriend. Karma, smiling, had both his arms positioned carefully around their necks, and his hands were resting on the shoulders. A great pose to prevent them from fleeing the scene.

The incident that caused a need for photographic evidence happened a year ago near Kunugigaoka.

That is all Karma wished to reveal.

A secret incident means a secret weapon. Easier to strike fear in the hearts of people.

Why? Humans are usually afraid of the unknown.

And Karma was aware of this fact like the back of his hand.

He spied Sugino and Nagisa backing a feet away and talking in hushed whispers. Debating on whether to let him in? Karma internally promised to not cause too much mayhem and trouble on the residents of Kyoto or other schools on their own trip.

Keyword being not too much.

It seems as though Sugino had reluctantly allowed him to be a member of the group judging by his sluggish walk and worried face as the two brought Karma to Kayano Kaede and a megane.

Kayano Kaede. The girl with the flattest chest that all the boys in Class-E unanimously agreed that she had no bust. Personality was not horrible though.

"So, who do we have? Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kayano-chan, and?" Karma appraised the people and his group. They were missing one more person.

He noticed Kayano putting her hands on the glasses girl's arms in a comforting gesture while slightly pushing her forward. "I invited Okuda-san to join us too!"

Okuda Manami. Karma remembered her as the science expert that is too honest when it came to assassinations. He thought that she could provide him some poisons. After all, he could not even make his own. The procedure was too much like cooking. Also, he really needed some of those homemade brews.

_For good reason of course. He he he._

"There are six people per group, so we need one more girl, right?" Karma felt the need to bring up their current not so dire dilemma.

Suddenly, Sugino had a slight blush on his cheeks. Not going unnoticed by the red-haired boy, Karma was interest was piqued. Who had made a stay in the baseball freak's heart?

"Ehehe~, don't underestimate me. I invited someone a while ago for this occasion. How about the class madonna Kanzaki-san!" As Sugino was bragging, he had beckoned to Kanzaki Yukiko to accept his earlier request and fall into the spot as the last piece of their Kyoto group.

. . .

Isogai was working at the cafe to earn money for his family once again like he did most days. His mother was ill again, and he had to earn money again to pay for the bills.

And that meant a day without sleep.

Isogai hoped that his grades would not drop. But to not let them drop signaled studying despite having little to no time. To top it all off, Korosensei had given him and everyone else an abnormally thick guidebook.

_Another hectic day for Isogai Yuuma. I'm glad that my siblings aren't here and living with our relatives. I don't think I have the power and strength to support them too. Don't want to show them a bad side of their older brother. Can't let them follow my example . . ._

"Yuuma-kun! Can you take the order at table four?" The manager who also helped with the gourmet and desserts yelled out loud, his voice echoing through the small building.

Isogai shouted in return and rushed over with a notepad and pen in hand . . .

. . . only to find the famous Asano Gakushuu calmly sitting and waving his hand as if they were longtime friends that have not seen each other in ages.

"Hello." Now there was a smile following the affable action.

"Ah! Please don't tell the school about this!" Isogai immediately bowed a full ninety degrees, panicking. He did not expect a sudden visit from the Chairman's son himself. He could not be expelled now of all times.

"Hm. Well, if you insist. I will do as you ask only if you stop work right now and talk with me. If not, I will report you without hesitation."

"Sure?"

Unable to refuse, Isogai found himself seated right across from the stranger. Confused, he was also coerced into ordering something. Asano said it would be on him and would not take no for an answer. With no option to even take a third option, Isogai chose the cheapest thing on the menu, which was a cup of coffee.

"I see that you will not get anything else." Asano had his chin rested on his hands, a tilting head to imply his curiosity.

"Well," Isogai replied while fingering the handle of his drink, "it's rude of me to buy something expensive. Nothing here is cheap, and certain coffee and other drinks can be just as pricey."

Asano waved his hand. A movement very similar to his father's. "I would not have minded."

Isogai answered with a frown. "I feel like you would, and making you buy something is wrong. I mean, we're not that close . . . so . . ."

Asano then leaned over and whispered something in Isogai's ear. The Class-E's member's eyes widened, and his body tensed.

. . .

"Asano-kun, like a good child, would you tell me why you are home at this hour? You are late."

"I made contact with Isogai Yuuma, Father. Nothing was wasted."

"I see. Good for you. By the way, could you not call me Father? It was grating on me for quite a while now, and I realized why. Considering our relationship, it is too familiar and loving. Something we are not, correct? I would like to be called Board Chairman or Chairman."

"I do see the problem, but not the purpose. We are family. Is it not proper to call one another father and son?"

"Well, I do not see you call your half-brothers by the proper name either. Isogai Yuuma instead of half-brother, little brother, and brother. Any more complaints?"

". . . No."

What a beautiful dysfunctional family!

* * *

**_Preview_**

_"Whew, that was tiring. Traveling so you don't stand out is certainly rough." The poorly disguised yellow octopus that the students of Class-E was to refer to as Korosensei was wiping his head with a handkerchief. A nose was at the verge of leaving his face.  
Isogai respected the teacher, but he still could not understand why they have not killed him yet. But then again, those words from Asano a few days ago still latched onto the deep recess of his mind. _

_At this moment, the only thing Karma knew was revenge. Until he exercised his own divine retribution, this enraged boy would endlessly pursue the delinquents until they fell to the floor on their knees. However, even that humiliating act was not enough. There had to be some kind of physical or mental punishment. Something. Anything.  
"...That said, I'd like you to let me deal with them personally."_

_"Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, did you just happen to forget?"  
"Of course not! Sorry for worrying you!"  
"...Are you sure you're okay?"_

* * *

_Huehuehue~ little does Karma know about his real father. Little does Isogai know the truth. And Asano has made contact with Isogai first! Let's go Kyoto Arc!_

_Koro-sensei was strangely absent. _

_Well, can't be helped. _

_Don't misunderstand me! I really, really love Koro-sensei! I don't know why, but I think his character design is adorable. Can someone be as bad-ass, human, and adorable as him? _

_Nope! _

_But worry not! He will appear in the next chap, so stay tuned! I just wanted to focus on the three half-siblings in this chapter before I introduced the majority of the cast in the Kyoto Arc._

_Looks like I'll be updating monthly at this rate. Probably this fic and my Pretty Rhythm fic will be the only ones updated while all my other stories that are in planning stages won't be updated 'till June. Bakugan fic and Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic will be on hiatus unless free time makes an unscheduled visit into life. Derp. Sucks for all of us!_

_Uhehehe... after reading through all my fanfics for proofreading purposes, looks like I have a tendency to write different styles depending on the fic and anime/whatever their based on...herp._

_And school is rough. That's all I'll say. Hope you people out there do good in school._

_With lot's of love, LDT_


	3. Chapter 2: A Troublesome Trip Part 1

_Sorry for getting this out a day later than a week. I got sick for three days, then got freaking food poisoning for two days, and had to attend my friends' instrumental music concert the other day. I was surprised that I even got sick. I'm one of the healthiest members of my family. Must have my lack of sleep kicking me and my immune system to the ground and leaving me for dead._

_Yeah, I'm an insomniac. I've only get around three(ish), maybe four(?), hours of sleep almost every day. I finally got at least six and a half yesterday. I really don't want to depend on sleeping pills, so I don't take any._

_I'm dreading the fact that I know I'm getting even less that usual today since I have to wake up at seven and make breakfast for my mother._

_It's **MOTHER'S DAY** everyone! Let your mom know how much you love/appreciate her! If you don't happen to, I won't judge. I mean, I have to admit that I don't completely love my mother either (Yeah, sorry. It's the truth). I do appreciate all she's done for me. It's just that she's the type of person I dislike the most. We don't get along half of the time, and ninety-five of all the conversations I've had with her since starting kindergarten is all about school. Still is even though I'm graduating in about three weeks. We talked only once today, and it was about college (surprise, surprise)._

_Well, enough about me. Let's get on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Troublesome Trip Part 1**

Four people were standing on the train, discussing on how to kill the best teacher they ever had.

"Hey, so how are we going to do this?" Kimura slightly hunched over to examine his book on Kyoto's locations as if doing so would give him an epiphany.

That is, an epiphany that would be the greatest plan. One that would prevail at assassinating Koro-sensei once and for all.

Letting out a sigh, Yada pointed to Yasaka shrine's five-storied pagoda. "I think this'll be good for the sniper to get a good shot at Koro-sensei. It's a place he can hide in, and it's high up. We could use one of the famous streets near it to get him."

Isogai had to shake his head, letting her hopes fall. "We can't do that. Terasaka's group already took it, if I'm correct. Takebayashi and Hazama quickly chose it before Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu chose something else."

Kataoka groaned as her head was tired from thinking. "Where's the rest of our group? They could try to help us."

Kimura pointed at a large group of fellow classmates that were enticed with a board game. Shouts of joy, despair, and peals of laughter was heard, causing them to be the loudest group on the way to Kyoto.

Enticed by a fake game of collecting money that they can never have while trying to bankrupt each other.

Although killing Koro-sensei would give them much more in reality.

"Kurahashi just wants to have it at that scenic railway, Maehara's choice was some place where a lot of girls go to, and Okano said she was fine with whatever." Yada dropped the answer as though she recited it in her head, but she never did.

Isogai's eyes lit up, drawing the attention of the other three. "Hey, Sagano Scenic Railway has several stopping points, right?"

Kataoka nodded, confirming his question. "Yeah. I researched it a little when Kurahashi suggested it a week ago. There are some places like a bridge-"

Suddenly, Kimura interrupted her. "Isogai, you paying attention?"

"Sorry. I wasn't." Isogai chucked nervously, having been caught in the act of remembering the time with Asano one week earlier. No matter how much times he tried to forget or thought back to any event that occurred on that day, those words haunted him. He inwardly scolded himself for letting the others see him troubled. They noticed his odd behavior a few days ago, and Maehara unhelpfully brought it up in a conversation.

Yada gave him a suspicious look. "If there's something wro-"

To divert their conversation, Isogai smiled and quickly manipulated the topic back to the assassination as casually as he could. "Okay, so if we corner him there . . ."

Getting the hint, Kataoka followed along. "The bridge! The sniper can blend in with the wildlife, and he could pick up their smell so Koro-sensei won't be too suspicious! Since we're out in the open, we have to keep him pretty occupied. He'll escape easily."

The group continued to chatter, changing the initial talk to what the members wished to do at Kyoto. Isogai decided to divide his attention, looking around and see how his other classmates were passing the time while commenting here and there about the splendors of their school trip.

". . . Where's Koro-sensei?"

Isogai overheard Sugino ask someone about their missing teacher. Even he found it strange that the alien-like creature was not with them. The unidentified, walking octopus created such a fuss over going, and his excitement about the trip only annoyed the class when the date grew nearer.

_His_. Not _it_ or _that_.

Koro-sensei was not human, but, at the same time, he was human.

Isogai found this odd truth strange, and this feeling was there from the beginning.

When all of Class-E first met the best teacher they ever had in the dilapidated building, that feeling festered little by little with each passing day..

However, it did not matter much to Isogai.

In fact, this was the first time he deeply thought of such things. He could easily admit that Koro-sensei was much more humane . . .

No, Koro-sensei was more_ human_ than a certain person he _used_ to know.

That person who-

"UWAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Hearing screams, Isogai quickly whipped his head towards the source . . . only for it to be Koro-sensei hanging onto a window outside of their train, of all places, for dear life.

Isogai, like many others, could not comprehend the situation and stupidly stared at the sight before him.

"Why are you clinging onto the window, Koro-sensei!" Nagisa shouted at their sensei as if it was the most logical thing to do.

"Well, I was buying snacks at the station, making me too late. I'll tag along like this until the next station comes."

_How can we hear Koro-sensei outside the window on a moving . . . Forget it. Having Koro-sensei as a teacher is already strange enough . . ._

Isogai let his mind wander as Koro-sensei poorly camoflauged with his surroundings, leaving behind a backpack and clothes for all to see.

He would find out that there would be no news about a floating backpack and clothes that stuck to the side of train.

"The government must have covered it up just like the existence of Koro-sensei," Maehara suggested later.

. . .

"Whew, that was tiring. Traveling so you don't stand out is certainly rough." The poorly disguised yellow octopus that the students of Class-E was to refer to as Koro-sensei was wiping his head with a handkerchief. The fake nose was dangerously close to falling off his face.

Isogai respected the teacher, but he still could not understand why they have not killed him yet. But then again, those words from Asano a few days ago still latched onto the deep recess of his mind.

_Koro-sensei . . . the disguise makes you seem less human, b__ut then how would I describe Asano? __He's definitely human. __I mean, that is blatantly obvious. There would be a large problem if he wasn't._

_Asano is considered to be the most perfect student, but humans aren't perfect. So he has some imperfection I haven't seen. _

_Yet._

_However, I can at least, safely, assume that everything he does is based on logic. _

_Was meeting with me logical?_

_Yes. _

_But why? What value is there in wanting to-_

"Isogai-kun?"

Startled, he noticed Kataoka in front of him with more concern than suspicion.

Busted.

"Ah, yes? Sorry. I was distracted. Again."

Continuing to stare at him with such a look, Isogai felt slightly uncomfortable as she asked him if he could help her clean some of the mess their classmates left behind. He easily agreed and began putting away the board game.

"Then don't bring such an enormous suitcase."

His ears caught Yada gently told off Koro-sensei.

. . . Sort of. Isogai could sense a sliver of sharpness to her comment than the usual gentleness.

"You already stand out enough as it is."

Kurahashi had a worried look on her face.

That is, worried more about Koro-sensei being seen rather than their teacher's worries.

_The students are scolding you Koro-sensei . . ._

"I mean, isn't it super bad for a _state_ secret to stand out this much in public?"

Rio.

"Up close, that disguise won't fool anyone."

Okajima.

"Their brutal honesty knows no bounds."

Kataoka.

She had come to his side and was smiling at the heartwarming(?) sight before the two of them. He returned it and simply relaxed, feeling a sense of peace at the normality(?) Class E engulfed themselves in.

Suddenly, Sugaya tossed their teacher a nose that Isogai had to say was wonderfully made.

Too wonderfully made that when Koro-sensei put it on, it improved his human quality by an astonishing one hundred percent.

"That's incredible, Sugaya!" Kurahashi exclaimed as she could not help but admire the artist's handiwork.

Maehara, who had come over, took a careful glance. "Yeah! It looks so natural it's as if he wasn't trying before!"

Stepping in, the class representatives told everyone to return to their seats, stopping a crowd that was beginning to block people from moving from both sides of the train.

Oh. And, of course, to help their teacher save some face about his efforts to blend in with humanity.

. . .

Karma, in an extremely good mood, was wandering down the empty Gion District with his group members. He had gotten to try Kyoto's famous sugary sweet coffee, and it was needed to keep him awake.

After all, Karma, was too excited about both the trip and assassination to the point where he, embarrassingly, could not sleep well at night.

But he really did want to try the drink.

To him, it was two birds with one stone.

But the assassination would be tomorrow. Their current objective was to see the attractions while scouting their handpicked areas. Koro-sensei, the octopus-like alien, was unable to escape the hotel, "dying" from motion sickness.

"Huh, if you go deep into the district, there's really no signs of life."

The class's resident girl with the washboard-like body pointed out the obvious.

. . . And Karma could not understand why Kayano said it out loud.

They chose this place for this very reason, did they not?

He found her to be a fairly plain but weird girl that apparently transferred to Class-E during the beginning of the year. Nagisa, of all people, went out of his way to personally tell him that she was the one who shaped his new hairstyle to match hers. He also informed Karma to not make fun of the new kid as much as some of their other classmates.

_Cute gesture. Cute interactions. Cute one-sided crush. But it's not like she **likes** you, Nagisa-kun. You should at least try to make a move or impress her._

"Yup," Kanzaki agreed, smiling softly. "All these places turn away first-time customers. People don't wander here aimlessly, so they won't obstruct our plan. This is why I wanted this route. Perfect for an assassination, right?"

Kayano, impressed, happily chirped praises.

Karma, annoyed, willingly ignored them.

It was not that he bore a grudge against Nagisa's person of interest. He merely found some parts of her, such as constantly pointing out the obvious, irritating.

"It's perfect. Why would ya guys walk in an area like this, where kidnapping is a piece of cake?"

That voice, although the words flew over Karma's head, was of a pitch, tone, and dialect that he did not recognize.

Alerted, Karma examined the three delinquents wearing school uniforms.

High schoolers.

He did not have to turn around to know that they were surrounded. The number of footsteps from behind outnumbered the ones before him, confirming that there were more of their "buddies" at the back.

With Nagisa and the others never having been in an actual fight, Karma knew that their odds were not in their favor.

"Well, something tells me that you all aren't here for sightseeing."

The one in the center did not respond favorably.

In fact, Karma was surprised that the hideous as hell, and lecherous, second-in-command or leader directly stated what they wanted.

"Well, we ain' here for _you_. All ya boys gotta do is leave the girls here and get lost."

_What are they? Stupid?_

With minuscule thought and much tact, Karma slammed the palm of his hand to the talkative idiot. He saw a tooth fly out with some blood, excited that he injured the tongue.

_As stupid as I expected. And now he won't be able to speak for some time with that tongue all bloody and hurt!_

He was not finished.

His fingers gripped onto the horrendous face as if grabbing clay, almost embedding themselves into skin. Karma, with some strength, brought the back of the delinquent's head to a nearby pole.

A psychotic grin broke through Karma's cautious and guarded expression. His enjoyment in brutally beating the young man knocked his friends into another stunned stupor.

Simply knocking the man to the ground would mean that he could wake up and join the fight again. To the red-haired student, this was one of the first things he ever learned when beating up those he disliked.

"See, Nagisa-kun? If there aren't any witnesses, there's no problem if I fight."

Karma, distracted, made his point from Sugino's earlier worries. He wanted Nagisa to know that bringing him along was worthwhile in the end.

But . . . he mostly wanted to prove that he was correct.

And so, when a steel pipe from another delinquent savagely struck his head, Karma regretted on making such a poor life choice.

"Got that right."

All he could note was that someone other than Kayano seemed to love saying the obvious before blacking out.

. . .

"-just ran and hid right at the start."

_Okuda? Good. One less person to worry about._

"No, you did the right thing," Karma found himself reassuring the timid girl, sitting up from his position on the hard ground. "Those bastards are no strangers to committing crimes. If we report them, the issue won't be settled quickly."

At this moment, the only thing Karma knew was revenge. Until he exercised his own divine retribution, this enraged boy would endlessly pursue the delinquents until they fell to the floor on their knees.

However, even that humiliating act was not enough. There had to be some kind of physical or mental punishment.

Something.

_Anything_.

". . . That said, I'd like you to let me deal with them personally."

Unfortunately, the next problem presented itself in the form of Sugino's doubts.

"But . . . how are we going to find them?"

At those words, there was a pregnant silence that gave birth to the solution when Nagisa turned to his strewn items and bag.

"The guidebook!"

. . .

"Koro-sensei?"

Isogai approached their teacher who began unpacking some of his great luggage in the special room that was specially designated for the unidentified creature.

"Yes, Isogai-kun?"

The class rep almost hesitated to speak. Koro-sensei seemed to be frantic and mysterious as his Mach 20 speed as always, rearranging the room to look nothing like it did around half a second ago.

Kataoka told him that he was being paranoid, but Isogai could not help but feel that there was something . . . _wrong_.

Pursing his lips, he relayed his troubles despite how busy his teacher seemed, audibly muttering, "I'm worried for Nagisa's group, Sensei. All the groups have come back instead of theirs, and it's almost time for students to come back to their hotels."

He had reasoned that Karma could be involved in their, most likely, late arrival.

Isogai knew that this was the incorrect train of thought and almost fell victim to it from his friends' contradicting viewpoints.

Nagisa and Kanzaki should be able to bring everyone back in time. He was absolutely confident in their rule-abiding - excluding some of Nagisa's inability to stop Karma when the taller classmate was unpredictable) ways. knew that the class madonna, of all people, would not be easily swayed from her schedule that she had carefully put together.

It may be lost, but that was no excuse to not follow through with what she remembered.

"Is that so? Would you like for me to erase your worry by checking on them?"

With two tentacles, Koro-sensei made his finishing touches by placing a small cup of cocoa on top of the table that rested at the center of room.

Isogai eagerly nodded, showing the yellow mass how thankful and grateful he was for knowing that his teacher trusted him enough to ease his worries. He could have sworn that some type of weight was lifted off his shoulders, but not all of it was appeased and gone.

There was tomorrow to worry about.

Koro-sensei and his friends could not get involved.

Suddenly, flimsy appendages pet his head before disappearing with the entire body, snapping him out of his wandering mind.

"I'm off, Isogai-kun!"

That is what Isogai thought he heard.

In actuality, there was nothing said.

. . .

Maehara, who was recovering from being kicked by Okano, watched Isogai glance out the window near the entrance of the hotel.

"Dude, I'm sure they're fine."

Slinging an arm around his worried friend, the well-known player reassured his friend for the umpteenth time. He was extremely puzzled that Isogai was still perturbed by the fact that the group with _Karma_ would be a little late.

They would be late because of him, would they not?

Maehara eyed Isogai tapping his thigh in a rhythmical but shaky manner, as though hypnotized and in a trance.

"Just until I see them coming from a distance. I need to see with my own eyes. Koro-sensei-"

"Isogai," the childhood friend blurted out in near disbelief, "you got Koro-sensei to go find them? Then what in the world are you worried about? He'll get them here in a flash! Come on, let's get your mind off it by hanging out with the others! I heard that they're going to go play ping pong!"

"_Maehara_!"

In an almost lung-busting shout, Isogai drew attention from a few classmates and some of the staff. The black-haired teen quickly nodded a quick apology and some calming laughter before turning to his surprised friend.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that we, of all people, know that words carry little to no weight."

Maehara, seeing the usual ikemen loose his cool, moved his hand to place a firm hand on the agitated boy's shoulder. They shared an undecipherable, to onlookers, exchange of some kind of understanding before Isogai spied something from the corner of his eye.

It was Nagisa's group coming with Koro-sensei.

His relief was partially dashed by Karma's scuffed clothing and a mark that appeared to be an injury on Nagisa's left cheek.

But they were safe.

Maehara loosened his grip when seeing the bunch heading towards the building, but he only stole one glance at them.

The details Isogai noticed were gone unnoticed.

All he believed was that he knew that he was "right".

A "right" that would not cost him dearly.

One of few times where he could remain ignorant of such things.

. . .

"See? What did I tell you? Now, let's sleep so we won't fail tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, did you just happen to forget?"

"Of course not! Sorry for worrying you!"

". . . Are you sure you're okay?"

". . . What do you mean by that?"

"It's not just me, Isogai. These past few days, others _have_ been asking me if I knew anything. Kataoka particularly."

"Kataoka? What about?"

"The fact that you're always thinking about something so much that you get distracted all the time. Also that you say 'sorry' all the time."

"Ah . . . Then, would it be fine to say that it's my fault that I've worried you all so much?"

"Hey, don't word it differently, you ikemen antenna bum!"

"Oh, so my . . . "antennae" are ikemen now?"

"Come on, don't make fun of what I just said! You know what I meant!"

"I don't know, Maehara. To think you had such . . . taste? People might misunderstand!"

"Isogai! You better stop talking!"

"Then don't talk in such a way that people will misunderstand, Maehara."

"FINE, YOU IKEMEN, ANTENNA BUM!"

". . . So?"

"I added a pause in between! What else is there?"

"There isn't."

". . ."

". . . Pfft."

With that small sound from Isogai, laughter erupted and resounded between the two, infecting the once somber atmosphere with a lighter disease that eagerly chose to reside there permanently.

"But seriously, if you need an ear, just tell me. I'll listen and help you, 'kay?"

". . ."

"Isogai? You asleep?"

That is what Maehara assumed he heard.

In actuality, there was something said.

"I will, when the time comes."

Those subdued and nearly muted words could only be heard by the speaker himself.

And he preferred it that way.

* * *

**_Preview_**

_"Darn!"  
"Don't worry! We'll get him next time. Right, Isogai?"  
__". . . Guys, where's Isogai-kun?"  
__"H-He disappeared!"_

_"Oh, thank you . . ."  
"Something wrong?"_

_"Come on, come on! Hurry and pick which girl you like the best!"  
"Don't rush me! I just can't pick one!"  
_

_"Tell me, Isogai-kun. What do you think you should do?"  
"Honestly? I . . . I don't think I should . . . but . . ."  
"But?"_

* * *

_If you've noticed, I've taken down the Announcement chapter and replaced it with this one. Didn't want to be unfair and get more views with that chapter._

_And yeah, Maehara's a bit ignorant of Isogai's current state, but he's not blind. Only an idiot like Terasaka (no offense to Terasaka fans) and those who usually don't hang out with Isogai wouldn't notice how much their class rep keeps getting distracted._

_I'm so glad I got this chapter out! Tomorrow, I plan to release a Mother's Day special chapter (Please me, don't get too tired and not do it!) that will be, obviously, split into three parts. I just felt like doing it since each sibling has a different mother. There will be a Father's Day special chapter when the day comes._

_Also, poor Asano, mentioned a lot but not making an appearance. It's as if he and Koro-sensei switched places. _

_Jkjk, he will come out in the next, and Koro-sensei will appear again. Also, what he said to Isogai will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm not milking it out any longer. That's torture for you guys._

_And, well, I haven't decided how many chapters this fanfic will have. It is planned to continue all the way to where the manga ended (and anime will end). Additionally, I do take requests. Just PM me, and I'll notify you if I can work it out/write it._

_With lots of love, LDT_


	4. Chapter 2-5: Mother's Day Special

_And here it is! _

_One day late . . . Ahahahaha . . . ha ha? _

_. . . Fine, truth is that I literally fainted on my bed due to exhaustion yesterday. After a Tylenol and sleeping at 3 four-hour intervals of sleep, I am back to tip-top shape!_

_And to answer a review, this is a sort of AU where Asano is older than Isogai and Karma. _

_. . . Okay, to be honest, I just lied. _

_I actually didn't know Asano's birthday before writing this fic. I just assumed that it was before the two Class E students. I can't read or speak Japanese, but I can understand it only if it's read or spoken to me. I didn't even know that Asano is apparently as tall as Karma until someone translated and put it on the AssClass wiki, just like his birthday. That's why Asano is unexpectedly older in this fic. I later did see his actual birthday on the wiki, and I know about Japan's academic system. You can imagine my despair bursting into the air by using my mouth as an opening._

_Because of my mistake, there will, eventually, be a specials with Asano as the youngest half-sibling since it's should to be canon (my bad). Karma would have a field day with that knowledge while Isogai would have to mediate between the two as the oldest._

_Well, let's continue to the fic! Takes place before the three half-brother's begin interacting much more and seeing each other frequently._

* * *

**Chapter 2.5: Mother's Day Special (With the assumption that it's a Sunday)**

"Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you, Gakushuu."

The middle-aged woman moved her strawberry-blond hair behind her ears, and her calloused fingers grabbed the handle of the cup that was laid on the counter. She downed the shake inside it in a flash before kissing her son's forehead out of obligation.

"Hm, a little less yogurt and oats would have made it perfect. There is next time."

"Yes. Thank you for the advice."

She left without another word.

Asano simply shrugged in defeat, something he disliked immensely, and washed the cup. He bothered to do the rest of the dishes for he knew that there was not much else he could do that could please his stoic mother.

Mentally, this was another failure to the distant figure, and he would try an even simpler dish to impress her. Asano was uncomfortable to admit that he was resorting to creating food that resembled less and less of an actual meal as time marched forward.

After all, next time was literally next year.

The smile that he wished for disappeared from his grasp for another three hundred and sixty-five days.

When his father would later comment that the leftover shake he consumed was better than his wife's, Asano threw a soccer ball at the "honest" man for saying the "truth".

Although his mother's favorite lamp was taken down during the heat of the battle, Asano reveled in the fact that she always chose his side over Gakuhou's, scolding the man for allowing the "war" to even happen.

Why?

He knew that the stone-faced woman loved him more than his devil of a father, so the woman never sided with Gakuhou unless the situation required her to do so.

. . .

As the fairly young woman had a small sip of the miso soup she skillfully whipped up, the familiar running that resounded throughout their humble home made a rushed beeline towards where she stood.

Those hurried and frantic steps belonged to her eldest child.

"Mom!"

The door flew open, and his somewhat short hair that matched hers, for they were too poor to afford much shampoo, was in disarray. The usually calm, warm eyes were transformed into wild discs of chocolate being tossed back and forth until they settled onto her thin figure. A great frown of disapproval immediately formed after the surprised expression that was temporarily there faded. Stiff legs clumsily forced their way to the stove where the mother watched her son's actions with amusement.

Even though Mrs. Isogai knew she should not have, a small giggle tore past the corners of her soft lips.

". . . You're not supposed to laugh."

Even though Isogai knew he should not have, a small pout allowed itself to shape his hard lips.

She apologized while opening her arms wide, and he forgave her while closing his around her waist. Isogai found himself nestling into her when the morning chill finally attacked him for wearing such flimsy sleepwear. He ignored the cold as best as he could and continued savoring the loving embrace with as much concentration as he could muster, careful to not exhaust his mother physically by cautiously squeezing the normally ill lady.

The two shared the pleasant hug until the smell of their meal tickled their noses.

Mrs. Isogai separated first, turning around and obtaining two bowls from the side of the sink. "Since the soup is done, will you be a nice boy and get the rice?"

"No," he said with a persuasive tone, "you should sit. I'll set everything at the table. It's the least I could do!"

She tilted her head, confused at his sudden declaration. When seeing his eyes blazing with unknown determination, the mother placed her hand on his hair, slightly tousling his hair and making it messier.

Her objective to lessen his sense of duty initially worked, but he quickly removed her hand as gently as possible. With those same eyes that only became more fierce in relaying his desire, Mrs. Isogai was curious enough to say something about her current predicament that he was causing.

"Yuuma, I thought we talked about this? I remember telling you that that I can do little things such as dishing out miso on my own. I may be ill, but that doesn't mean I can't do these kind of things when I feel well."

Abruptly blushing, she saw Isogai mumble something as though there was nothing more embarrassing than currently attempting to explain the reason for his strange behavior.

"So?"

"Mm, uh, Mom, um, you know . . . because I slept in . . ."

With all the patience she never lost from the beginning, the mother examined the boy who was staring holes straight into the floor.

_It's as if he could bring our home down with that intensity,_ she mused with a poker face that showed her son that she had all the time in the world for his words.

"I-It's . . . T-Today's Moth. . . er's Day . . ."

His worsened speech managed to get his explanation across even if the last part almost devolved into something less than a whisper.

Involuntarily, Mrs. Isogai gasped, and she instantly asked Isogai for forgiveness when she realized that her tiny cry of surprise struck him both physically and mentally. She almost had trouble bringing his face to stare at hers for he was so ashamed.

"Yuuma, don't think like that. Just because you missed today doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. I was shocked because I forgot that today was the day, that's all! Knowing that you care so much for me is all I ever need. Now, why don't you bring the soup and everything else to the table? I'll obediently sit and accept the food that you're giving me, and we'll eat together."

As the mother was relieved that she heard the beating of both their hearts decrease into a steady rhythm, she once again had to be the one to release herself from him again. The woman walked herself to the small, square table and slid into her customary seat. She sent an encouraging grin that gradually grew more and more blinding to the average person the more her son moved his way back and forth between the mini kitchen with ease and set their meals in front of them.

Although their was silence compared to the daily conversations the two had at every opportunity, the two quietly admitted that the quiet was nice.

"Still, I should have woken up early, Mom. Anyway, I'll clean the house later today while you're at work."

"No, I should have woken up late, Yuuma. Also, I believe that studying comes first for a student."

The two shared a smile, knowing that he could manage both.

. . .

Karma was relaxing from a good amount of studying in his natural habitat when his cell began blaring, filling the room with a mysterious ringtone that only he knew who it belonged to.

If he _had_ to be honest, the troublemaker never heard such harsh noises before, but there was only one person who would even use them as their personal contact music.

Additionally, if the boy did _not_ answer it as fast as he could, there would be scolding from said person. And so, faster than lightning itself, his hand snatched the phone and pressed the proper button before three seconds even passed.

"Yes, it's Karma. Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

He ended the call before a second even passed.

Unfortunately, that had the opposite effect, and the phone decided to repeat its obnoxious racket. Because it was a signal that Mrs. Akabane was calling, Karma had no choice but to receive the "summon" once more.

"Mom, is saying that not enough? You know I've never forgotten. I was studying quite a bit, so I planned to tell you later. I'm going to get back to it right now, so if you don't have anything else to sa-"

"I _do_ have something to say to you, young man!"

That voice was not his mother's.

It was his _father's_.

_Ehehehe, whoops? Sorry, Dad._

"Ehehehe . . . sorry . . .?"

Karma did not even realize he muttered a part of his thoughts out loud.

"It's okay, my little Karma, because we still love you sweetie!"

He definitely knew that was his mother's voice, wondering why she was not in possession of the phone from the start.

He definitely knew that his father was most likely sulking at his poor attitude, allowing his mother to hijack her phone.

"Okay, Mom, why did Dad use your phone to contact me? Did he break his?"

He waited for her laughter to end for he had the patience to wait until the world ended. Karma found himself searching for and munching on the ice cream that he had stocked last evening before she spoke with a genuinely gleeful tone that he disliked.

It meant that she was about to utter something completely embarrassing that happened in the past.

"He's not as clumsy as you, little Karma."

Blushing, he hastily replied with, "That was when I was eight! A long time ago!"

"Still, I can't forget," Mrs. Akabane purposely egged on, "especially since you-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Karma, at a young age, had learned that shouting was the only thing that prevented his mother from continuing her . . . reminiscing that she habitually revealed aloud without refrain.

With another burst of energetic laughter, the woman finally explained Mr. Akabane's sudden action with, "You know that we're in Korea, right? Apparently, they celebrate something called Uh-Buh-Ee-Nal!"

That was how Karma heard the last word, and he had no idea what it was.

"_Parent's Day! That's what it translates to in English! It's a day for both parents! It's like Mother's Day but with Father's Day!"_

"Parent's Day," He repeated, not surprised that the eccentric and travel-happy Mrs. Akabane decided to tell him in English rather than Japanese.

And she did love pointing out the obvious as much as several people he met.

"I'm putting the phone on speaker, so tell Dad that you wish him the best Parent's Day!"

Hearing the lady tell the man to listen to their "lovely" son, Karma automatically said, "Sorry Dad, and Happy Parent's Day. Hope you have a good day."

Before Karma hung up, he swore that he could hear his father exclaim, "I'll send our little Karma another-

The boy glanced inside the room full of kid toys before shuddering and returning to his bedroom.

_Not **another** one . . ._

* * *

_Yeesh, got this out before Tuesday happened (in literally less than 10 minutes!). Thank the heavens that I managed after getting home at around six-thirty._

_This special was divided into 3 (blatant as far as the eye can see) with them being ordered shortest to longest._

_I wanted each parent to be different, on purpose, to show how each kid was raised/different kinds of mothers, how they think of and value their mothers', and how they show their appreciation. Asano tries to get closer with the skill his mother is a master at, Isogai simply wants to do anything for his mother, and Karma listening to and doing whatever his mother wants as long even though she teases him too much._

_Hope you guys liked this, and Chapter 3 will come in around a week's (a little more or less) time._

_With lots of love, LDT_


	5. Announcement

Hey everyone!

So, I guess I'm going to be coming back? **_Well, it'll take me a two weeks (at least) to write the new chapter (I'm going to proofread the previous chaps, and I have exams and quizzes next week)_**. The reason why I haven't updated in such a long time was because I lost all the files/planning on my old laptop. It's aged (six and a half years) and much slower than when I first got it (and is a hand-me-down).

But that wasn't the real reason why I stopped writing.

A virus got into the old laptop.

The virus was killing the system (the weird virus caused pop-ups after pop-ups of the most random things the moment I turned on the power. Then, after 10 minutes with the power on, the laptop would shut down by itself .time), and IT wiped everything to get rid of it completely. I wasn't a huge fan of google drive (which I am now in case anything like this happens again), and I don't know much about dropbox. So nothing was saved. I didn't use fanfic docs since the server went down when I was writing chapter two of this fic, and I had to write it all over again (not the greatest time of my life). I got extremely discouraged since I depended on my docs with all my plans and inspirations.

But, I decided to write again.

* * *

**There will be two minor changes to the fic though.**

1\. Proofreading. I reread the chapters and still caught errors (I literally felt arrows pierce my unguarded mind and heart)!

2\. Changing the order of the siblings/their ages. Asano is the youngest, Isogai is the oldest, and Karma is the middle. Since this fic doesn't have much chapters, I'm sure the changes won't affect anything (It really won't).

* * *

Thank you so much for still reading, following, and putting this fic in your favorites! I'm also putting down this announcement after I upload the new chap. I don't think it's fair to get views for this announcement. It's only purpose is to inform everyone.


End file.
